


Sugar and Salt

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, It’s still gay though, M/M, OC, Texting, i kinda hate it but kinda don’t, i never thought i’d write one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Crutchie really hates his friends sometime but other times he really appreciates them.





	Sugar and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would never write a newsies x oc fanfiction but here I am. (we’re ignoring the Medda thing bc that wasn’t really, anyWAYS) It’s part of newsiestober so i did it. Of course, making up an oc is already hard so I made one in modern era so I didn’t have to come up with a nickname. Anyways i’m Kind of attached to him now?

Crutchie couldn't stop the blush spreading from the tips of his ears and down to his neck as the waiter approached the loud group of friends. No one seemed to notice Crutchie's state as they were all too busy daring each other to eat sugar and salt packets. Sometimes he wondered if they were actually 21.  

"Good afternoon, I'm Aaron," The guy introduces, "I'll be you waiter today."

Crutchie stares at him, trying to memorize all the details of his face. He had short (badly dyed) purple hair, a few freckles and an eyebrow piercing that looked a bit infected as well as a nose ring. Crutchie also noticed a few tattoos but his uniform kept Crutchie from knowing exactly how many tattoos he had. 

"—Crutch? Hello?" Jack says waving a hand in front of his face.

Only then did he notice most of his friends were looking at him as well as pretty boy.

"It's your turn to order," David tells him.

"Oh," Crutchie isn't sure how red his face is, but judging by the looks he was getting it was pretty red. "I just want the chocolate chip pancakes."

 "For lunch?" The waiter, Aaron, asks but still writes it down. Crutchie notices the black nail polish on his fingernails. 

"Yes," Crutchie replies.

The waiter smiles and places his notepad in his pocket, "All right, I'll be back with your drinks."

Once the waiter was out of his sight all his friends began to smirk and wolf-whistle.

"Wow, Crutch," Race laughs, "Didn't think he was your type."

Crutchie slouches in his seat and crosses his arms, "He's cute."

"He's okay," Jack shrugs, "I think you could do better."

Half the table scoffs, "Jack you don't even know him!” 

Jack frowns and crosses his arms as well.

"Shut up, guys," Crutchie says, "I can think someone is cute without wanting to...you know."

"You were practically drooling, Crutch," Albert says.

"Was not!" Crutchie protests.

"Was too!" Albert retorts.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not—"

"Okay!" Spot says, "Sorry Crutchie, you can think a guy is cute without wanting to fuck him.” 

"Thank you, Spot," Crutchie says and pulls out his phone.

"He so wants to fuck him," Spot mouths to the group who all snicker and nod.

Finally, the group goes back to daring each other to do stupid things with the sugar and salt packets provided at the table.

"You're not actually gonna drink that?" Crutchie hears David say and he looks up to see what was happening.

Jack just shrugs and dumps the salt into his lemon water.

"Oh, God," David groans. 

Crutchie grimaces as Jack takes a long drink of the concoction. 

"That's disgusting," David replies when Jack smiles at him.

"At least now you might have a better immune function and digestion," Elmer says.

"Still gross," David replies and Crutchie agrees.

Crutchie sees Aaron walking back to them and he quickly averts his eyes to Finch who was eating a whole pack of sugar and salt. Crutchie tries not to look at Aaron as he places their food down as well as their drinks.

"And pancakes for..." Aaron trails off.

"Crutchie," He says, keeping his focus on the table.

"Crutchie?" Aaron asks.

"It's a nickname," Crutchie explains and points to his elbow crutches.

"Okay, cute," Aaron says, "Pancakes for Crutchie."

“Please stop flirting in front of my salad,” Elmer mutters making Crutchie turn bright red.

Crutchie forces himself to look up and smile. He immediately regretted it, because Race through a wad of paper at his face and wiggled his eyebrows. Crutchie glares at Race and flips him off.

Aaron laughs a bit awkwardly and hesitates, looking as if he wanted to say something. Eventually he just walks off. 

"Ask him!" Elmer says, "He wanted you too!"

"What?" Crutchie stutters, "No he didn't! How do you know?"

"I just know," Elmer says and goes back to eating his salas.

— 

When the check came and they all finished arguing over who would pay (Albert was the loser who has to pay) they kept bugging Crutchie to leave his number on the table. 

"That's so stupid," Crutchie says.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Albert speaks up.

"I'll do it for you," Spot says grabbing the pen out of Albert's hand and ripping a napkin in half.

"Wait, no!" Crutchie says but Spot had already written it down. "Oh, God!"

Spot reaches over and lays it in front of Crutchie, "There, now he'll know it was you.” 

Crutchie groans, "No..."

"Don't touch it!" Spot warns when Crutchie goes to pocket it.

"Let's go," Jack says standing up and taking David's hand.

Crutchie glances at the napkin before sighing and getting up. He follows behind Spot and Race who were arguing about who knows what.

"Hey...uh, Crutchie!" He hears someone say.

Crutchie turns to find Aaron speed walking towards him. Race pats his back and winks before walking out of the restaurant.

"Oh, hey," Crutchie says nervously.

Aaron fiddles with something in his hands before handing it to him, "Uh, I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Or not?"

Crutchie stares down at the paper with a number hastily written across from it, "S-Sure," He stutters.

Aaron smiles, "Alright, cool. I'll, uh, see you?"

"Yeah," Crutchie smiles.

"Yeah," Aaron repeats and slowly backs away.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

— 

_one message from unknown number:_

(xxx)xxx-xxx

_looks like we had the same idea, haha_

_this is aaron, btw_

_from the restaurant_  

Crutchie looks down at the constant buzzing from his phone and smiles.

 "Who's it?" Jack asks, peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Crutchie says snatching his phone off the table before Jack could look.

"It's probably Aaron," David teases, pulling Jack back until he's laying against him again. 

"Oo," Jack coos, "Aaron."

Crutchie rolls his eyes.

_to: aaron_

_aaron?_

_doesn't ring a bell_

 

_to: crutchie (?)_

_oh_

_i might have the wrong number_

_sorry_

_to: aaron_

_no!!_

_sorry, this is Crutchie. I was just joking_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_oh_

_haha_

Crutchie laughs and flips off David and Jack who began to make kissy sounds. Or maybe they were actually kissing, Crutchie was too scared to look up.

_to: crutchie (?)_

_sooooo_

_wanna hang out sometime?_

_i know a really good place_

_to: aaron_

_better than where i ate today?_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_way better_

_to: aaron_

_sounds great!_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_great! it's a date_

_unless you would rather it not be_

_i'm completely fine with it being platonic_

_u might not even be gay lmao_

_sorry_

_to: aaron_

_i'm pan actually_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_hey, me too_

_look at that_

_to: aaron_

_then it's a date_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_cool._

_so do u mind me asking what ur real name is?_

_to: aaron_

_sorry aaron, thats confidential_

_maybe after a few more dates you'll find out_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_more dates?_

_to: aaron_

_uh_

_if this one goes well enough maybe_

_to: crutchie (?)_

_:)_


End file.
